Valentine Day (AsaKaru)
by chocospica
Summary: Asano Gakushuu lagi stress? Kira-kira apa sih yang membuat Asano stress? gs!Karma


**Valentine day**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

**Story © Amadera Veera a.k.a Lazuto-chan**

**Fanfiksi ini dengan fem!Karma, yang tidak suka silahkan meninggalkan fanfik ini**

**OOC, mungkin banyak typo, humor receh yang sulit dimengerti, tidak sesuai EYD (non baku)  
**

* * *

Asano Gakushuu stress. Ya, dia stress. Kok punya pacar santai nan woles banget sih. Mana cuek aja lagi pas hari Valentine.

Cewe lain aja ngasih coklat ke pacarnya. Bahkan ada juga cewe yang ngasih coklat ke dirinya padahal udah tau Asano pacaran sama Karma.

Pengen deh Asano putusin Karma kalo gak inget perjuangan Asano dapetin Karma yang woles dan ga peka itu. Asano tuh sayang banget sama Karma/_eeaaa_. Valentine pertamanya di waktu dia sudah taken sama Karma harus dilewati sama seperti masa jomblonya gitu ? **NO WAY** !

Ren, sahabat dekatnya Asano itu hanya menghela nafas melihat Asano mukanya berkerut sepanjang hari. Dari tadi juga Asano gak fokus mengerjakan soal latihan yang diberikan dosen tersebut. Soal latihannya sih hanya satu. Tapi jawabannya bisa berlembar-lembar kertas folio.

"Lu napa sih, coeg ? Mukanya asem banget. Kesusahan lu ngerjain soalnya ?" Tanya Ren kesel.

Gimana gak kesel coba, daritadi ia nanya rumus ke Asano dicuekin. Nanya soal yang ia tulis bener atau salah dicuekin lagi. Nanya link bokep yang hot, dicuekin lagi/oke ini jangan dianggep-.

"Ngapain juga gue kesulitan ngerjainnya. Udah selesai kali. Mau lihat lu ? Nih !" cerocos Asano.

"Songong amat. Napa sih lu ? Badmood ya ?" Tanya Ren sembari mencomot snack keripik kentang yang ada di tasnya.

"Lu tau kan cewe gue ?" Tanya Asano balik.

"Gue tebak, pasti lu belum dikasih coklat valentine kan ? Resiko punya pacar ga peka." Balas Ren tanpa tahu kata-katanya makin membuat Asano pundung.

"Bacot lu. Pulang aja gih,sono!" balas Asano kesal.

"Sadar diri, lu ada di kost gue. Kampret !" semprot Ren tajam.

Yakali pemilik kost diusir sama tamunya. Kan Ren juga jadi ikutan kesel.

Mana Ren belum ketemu sama Kanzaki lagi seharian ini. Jadi kesel juga Ren sama Sugino.

Kenapa juga Ren ikutan masuk jurusan Fisika kayak Asano ? Padahal kalo masuk jurusan sastra Jepang, kan bisa ketemu Kanzaki setiap hari.

Ah, makin kesel aja Ren. Dan kenapa pula Ren sampai mikir ke Kanzaki ? Karena Ren tuh sayang Kanzaki tapi Kanzaki malah kencan bareng Sugino. Kan kampret!

"Tau ah, gue balik aja." Geram Asano.

Asano membereskan semua buku berisikan rumus Fisika beserta teori dan penemunya yang tebal dan bukan hanya satu Asano membawanya. Jadilah tas ransel Asano penuh dengan laptop,berlembar-lembar kertas latihan beserta buku-buku yang setebal kamus.

**BLAM!**

"LIPAN SIALAN ! GUE BELUM BAYAR KOST BULAN INI ! JANGAN ASAL BANTING PINTU DONK !" teriak Ren dari dalam kost tanpa didengar Asano.

"Halo ? Dia sudah pergi. Dia terlihat kesal." Ren meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan menelpon seseorang lalu langsung mematikannya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

* * *

Langit biru bersih tanpa awan itu membuat Asano yakin, bahwa hari ini takkan hujan.

Semilir angin sejuk membelai rambut oranyenya pelan. Ia menatap taman yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura yang sudah banyak bermekaran.

Tentu saja, karena hari Valentine berada di musim semi. Mengingat Valentine membuat dahi Asano berkerut kembali.

Asano duduk di salah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar. Menikmati udara semilir sembari menenangkan pikirannya.

Asano bukannya mau dapat coklat dari Karma. Tapi setidaknya Asano mau Karma inget ini hari Valentine dan meluangkannya waktunya dengan Karma.

Yahh, ini sih derita Asano pacaran sama anak politik. Segalanya diatur hukum.

Pacaran sama Karma pun, Asano dapat hukum yang tak boleh dilanggar. Makin pusing Asano.

Kalau kayak gini Asano jadi inget waktu ia melakukan PDKT dengan Karma selama 5 tahun(ketika ia masih kelas 2 SMP).

Dan itu pun baru di notice waktu Natal, pas ulang tahun Karma(ditahun Karma dan Gakushuu memasuki ajaran baru di Universitas). Itu juga absurd banget kejadiannya.

Yakali Asano nembak Karma pas ada orang tuanya ? Orang tuanya Karma malah terharu karna dikira ia ingin menimang Karma.

Ya,walau Asano sempet kepikiran juga mau ajak kawin lari Karma (ehem).

Setelah diselidiki, orangtua Karma terharu karena ternyata ada juga cowo yang masih bertahan ngegebet Karma yang kelewat polos, ga peka dan nakalnya ga ketulungan.

Asano jadi inget pernah mergokin gerombolan cewe (yang Asano yakini gerombolan fujoshi) ngajak Karma nonton BnP. Dan kampretnya Karma mau-mau aja karena mereka bilang genrenya adu pedang kayak SAO. Harusnya Karma tau adu pedang yang dimaksud BnP itu beda jauh sama SAO , ya kan ?! Hampir saja Karma polosnya ternodai pikirannya dengan BnP.

Dan baru sebulanan mereka pacaran juga, Asano gak merasakan kencan yang sesungguhnya.

Setiap senin-jumat Karma selalu sibuk mencari refrensi buku dan sumber berita karena kelas yang diikuti Karma selalu mengadakan debat politik (meski Asano yakin, tanpa buku pun Karma dapat menjawab semua itu), sedangkan Asano juga sibuk dengan kelas kuliahnya yang padat karena Asano sengaja jam kuliahnya padat karna mengambil jalur _fast tracking_.

Lalu sabtunya, Karma selalu main game _Counter Strike _ditemani dengan Asano yang menginap di kost Karma (Asano belum pernah macam-macam di kost Karma, sungguh). Dan hari minggu, Karma akan baca manga di pangkuan Asano yang sedang mengerjakan soal fisika yang bejibun. Dan juga mereka jarang berkomunikasi lewat handphone.

Terus bagian mana Asano akan terlihat kencan dengan Karma ?

Diajak makan cake di _café_, Karma selalu nolak.

Diajak ke taman juga, Karma selalu nolak.

Kan Asano juga mau merasakan kencan anak muda.

Bukan kencan melalui _Counter Strike_ maupun _Minecraft_ !

Kayak LDR-an aja. Sekalinya Karma yang mengajak, diajak ke Game Center ! Kan kampret ! Mana Karma kalau udah keasikan main, lupa pacar lagi !

Asano memijit pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha menghirup nafas serta meghilangkan kerut dahinya. Berharap penat serta masalah pergi untuk sementara waktu ini.

Dan bahkan Asano gak sadar, udah ada aja gerombolan cewe yang melihat dia dengan tatapan fangirl.

Asano yang berpakaian dengan memakai celana jeans biru dongker serta kemeja kotak abu-abu dan jam tangan hitam aja udah narik pesona cewe-cewe kuliahan maupun anak-anak SMP maupun SMA.

ya cogan pastilah dikerumunin banyak cewe (author aja ikut ngerumunin)

"Shuu." Satu kata yang membuat mata Asano terbelak.

Sontak Asano mendongak dan menatap gadis bersurai merah itu lagi tersenyum polos.

Astaga, Asano makin sayang aja nih sama si setan merah yang polos.

"Gak kuliah?" Tanya Asano jaga image.

Asano tuh gak mau terlalu terpana melihat Karma dengan senyum polosnya. Duhh, suara Karma bikin Asano greget dah.

"Gak ah. Mending nemenin Shuu-kun yang kelihatan depresi." Balas Karma nyengir.

Asano inget kalo Karma hobi bolos jika memang ingin. Yahh, sifat nakal Karma selalu ada sih, meski polos gitu juga pikirannya.

"Emang aku keliatan depresi ya, Karma ?" Tanya Asano sembari menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya, mengajak Karma duduk disebelahnya.

Kok Asano baru sadar sih, Karma menggunakan dress warna _peach_ serta flat shoes senada dengan dressnya.

Dress yang begitu polos namun terlihat sangat manis dipakai Karma.

Pony Karma yang biasanya berantakan dan menghalangi mata Karma juga dijepit dengan jepitan hitam polos.

Mengenakan tas selempang kecil berwarna merah muda. Kok Karma serasa mau pergi kencan ya ?

"Ren nelpon, katanya Shuu kesal ga bisa ngerjain soal fisika. Jadi aku cari Shuu aja deh daripada belajar politik. Masa soal fisika gitu aja ga bisa dikerjain ?" Tanya Karma dengan senyum sedikit meremehkan yang membuat Asano kesal.

'Ren sialan. Gue tampol lo besok.' Batin Asano.

"Mau aku ajarin, rangking 2 ?" Tanya Karma sembari duduk di sebelah Asano.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan aku gak pernah kesulitan mengerjakan soal fisika, Karma." Balas Asano sembari mengelus pelan rambut Karma.

"Hei ! Rambutku nanti berantakan !" kesal Karma rambutnya dielus sembarangan.

'_dia pasti ga inget ini Valentine day_' batin Asano kecut.

"Eh, bentar deh aku bawain sesuatu buat kamu." Kata Karma sembari membuka tas selempangnya.

Asano bingung.

Karma dihadapannya manis. Sialan, kalau gini sih Karma lupa hari valentine juga ga masalah asal Karma begini terus.

"Nih coklat. Happy Valentine day, Shuu." Ujar Karma nyengir.

Ya ampun, nih cewe kok gak tersipu sedikit pun ya ?

(btw Asano agak berharap Karma malu-malu kucing gitu waktu ngasih coklat ke dirinya, biar kayak shoujo manga gituloh)

Nih cewe ada rasa gak sih sama Asano ? Kadang Asano miris juga mikirnya.

"Makasih. Aman dimakan ga nih?" Tanya Asano sembari menerima coklat yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna hitamdengan corak mega mendung merah.

Astaga, ini kan corak jubah member Akatsuki ? Kenapa harus ini sih coraknya ?

Asano sweatdrop begitu mengingat corak kertas kadonya terlihat begitu familiar.

Terdengar ketawa kecil dari pasangan lainnya yang melihat Asano dengan Karma, entah tertawa karena apa.

Sementara Karma sebenarnya sadar kalau ada para cewe liatin dia iri. Tapi Karma dengan polos mengacuhkannya.

"Aman kok. Makan aja !" ujar Karma ceria sembari cium pipi Asano tiba-tiba.

"Kata Kayano, kalau Valentine itu hari cium-ciuman !" ujar Karma lagi.

Dan yang mendengar percakapan Asano-Karma itu hanya tertawa geleng-geleng. Sementara Asano yang tadinya mau blushing jadi kesel.

Ternyata ini semua ide Kayano. Kesel juga rasanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Karma juga anaknya polos sih.

Asano pun tersenyum juga.

"Makasih deh , Karma-chan !" kata Asano sambil senyum tulus.

Sontak Karma langsung merasa wajahnya panas melihat senyum Asano serta kekehan pelan Asano.

Dan apa-apaan sufiks chan di akhiran namanya ?!

Karma merasa wajahnya memanas, antara senang, malu, dan gugup.

"eh?" Asano terpana liat wajah Karma yang memerah melihatnya yang membuat Asano mencium pelan dahi Karma yang membuat wajah Karma makin merah seperti rambutnya sendiri.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Asano merasa Karma juga menyukainya juga.

Cukup melihat Karma yang terlihat _blushing_ akibat dirinya membuat Asano puas.

Dan entah kenapa gerombolan cewe yang berada deket lampu taman menggerutu sedih melihat tingkah Asano dan Karma.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Gomen, ini jelek banget asli. Asano sama Karmanya OOC sekali :"

Niat awal bikin drabble juga malah kebanyakan word -_-

Mohon komentarnya ya, bagi para readers.

Ini fanfiction special valentine day. huehehhe

Tapi saya upload sekarang, soalnya saya sudah sibuk masa ujian heheh (btw fic ini sudah dibuat 2 tahun yang lalu, wkwk)

Ini fanfic pertama aku di fandom ini, tapi percayalah saya sudah mengenal dunia fanfic sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu wkwkwk

semoga fanfic ini menghibur !

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Rasa Mocha. Ini buatan kamu aja kan tanpa bantuan Kayano ?" Tanya Asano sembari memakan coklat buatan Karma.

Rasanya pas. Gak manis seperti rasa kopi favoritnya.

"Aku ga pernah minta bantuan Kayano !" balas Karma kesal karena daritadi Asano mengira perbuatan Karma disarankan Kayano semua.

Sebenernya Karma gak polos-polos banget mengenai cinta.

Dan Karma tau kalo Asano tuh jadi inceran banyak cewe.

Ia sebenernya ga lupa Valentine makanya ia berusaha mati-matian membuatkan coklat yang tak manis, karena Karma tahu Asano gak suka manis.

Karma sengaja membuat coklat sebisa mungkin rasanya menyerupai kopi favourite Asano. Ia juga sengaja menelpon Ren untuk membuat Asano kesal (maksudnya tuh biar Karma masih punya waktu untuk membuat coklat sementara Ren mengundur-ngundur waktu).

Karena Karma tahu Ren jago banget bikin Asano pundung. Dan begitu Ren nelpon balik dia yang mengatakan Asano kesal, Karma langsung beres-beres dan mencari Asano.

Dan Karma langsung kesal melihat banyak cewe yang memperhatikan pacarnya yang tampan itu.

Ya, Karma mengakui Asano itu tampan. Cuma, sikap kaku Asano aja yang bikin Karma kesal.

Karma juga selalu menolak ajakan kencan Asano juga karena beberapa hal.

Contohnya waktu ajakan menuju café, Karma tahu di café lebih banyak makanan manis dan Asano tak menyukai makanan manis. Mencium aroma cake manis 3 menit aja, Asano udah pingsan.

Lalu juga ajakan ke taman, Karma tahu Asano benci tempat yang terlalu ramai seperti taman. Dan Asano pasti akan mengekang Karma di sana.

Karma selalu mengajak Asano bermain game pun, agar Asano dapat bercerita keluh kesahnya dengan Karma. Karena setiap Karma main game, Asano selalu tanpa sadar curhat mengenai hal menyebalkan di kampusnya. Maksud Karma sih agar Asano lega perasaannya. Dan setiap minggu selalu berada di kostan karena Karma juga tahu Asano menyukai tempat yang tenang.

Karma selalu mencari tahu mengenai Asano.

Dan setelah ia menemukan Asano, ia merasa kesal dengan cewe yang selalu menatap pacarnya itu.

Jadilah ia langsung menghampiri Asano untuk membuat para kumpulan cewe itu bubar tak melihat pacarnya lagi.

Dan tadi juga Karma greget mau cium pipi Asano gemas, karena biasanya Asano selalu mengecup keningnya setiap bertemu namun tadi saat dihampiri Asano lupa mengecup keningnya.

Meski akhirnya keningnya dicium juga sih, hehe. Karma merasa senang.

Dan Karma gak nyangka kalau senyum tulus Asano itu membuat dia tersipu. Sialan wajah tampan Asano itu.

"Buktinya apa kalau coklat ini bukan dengan bantuan Kayano ?" Tanya Asano menggoda Karma.

"Kayak gatau aja kalo Kayano punya fetish terhadap makanan manis." Gerutu Karma.

Asano terlihat heran dengan tindakan Karma.

Karma langsung mengigit coklat buatannya ditangan Asano lalu langsung mencium Asano tanpa membiarkan Asano protes dan membuat violet Asano terbelak.

Semua kumpulan cewe yang melihat mereka berteriak histeris.

Asano yang tadinya ingin protes kenapa Karma mau memakan coklat itu langsung terbungkam.

Dan Asano harap ia memiliki banyak coklat mocha untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini di kostan.

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
